Loving Environment
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Harry was sent to the Dursley's where he was abused. Now age 5 he gets a visit from a relative who takes him in and to a different school for magic in the Bermuda Triangle. Now Dumbledore and everyone that is allied to Dumbledore is looking for him. But they just don't know how powerful Harry is…


**Disclaimer: All Characters but the ones I made up belong to their original owners**

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

 **Have a Merry Christmas Everyone**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Harry was sent to the Dursley's where he was abused. Now age 5 he gets a visit from a relative who takes him in and to a different school for magic in the Bermuda Triangle. Now Dumbledore and everyone that is allied to Dumbledore is looking for him. But they just don't know how powerful Harry is…

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Harry didn't remember a time he hadn't been beaten. He lived with his 'relatives'. They told him his parents died in a car crash. They didn't even tell him his name to he started school a few weeks ago. He lived in a cupboard. And the teachers at school didn't believe he was abused or did nothing.

Petunia Dursley liked everyone to think her family were normal. But there had been a few freaks in the family. Suddenly there was a knock at her door. She goes and answers it and two women one with flaming red hair and green eyes looks at her and a woman with reddish brown hair and brown eyes stare at her. Petunia recognises the first woman as her Great-Great Aunt.

"Get the hell out of here", Petunia snarls

"I don't think so. I know Harry is here Petunia. Now we need to talk about him. Where is that fat husband of yours?" the woman asks

"He is in the den. But your not coming in", Petunia says

The reddish brown haired woman pushes her way past and walks in with the other woman and the woman points her wand and it glows to the cupboard. The woman glares at her niece who had obviously put Harry in it.

The woman with flaming red hair opens the locked cupboard and sees a boy who looked smaller then 5. He was looking at her with fear.

"Hello Harry. I am your Great-Great-Great Aunt Esmeralda. Would you come out to me?" Esmeralda asks

"Your my Auntie?" the boy asks

"Yes little one. Will you come to me?" Esmeralda asks

Harry crawls out and Esmeralda and the woman see the damage done.

"Are you in pain little one?" the woman asks

Harry nods.

"I will heal you. I am an ancestor of yours I am Morgana Le Fey", the other woman says

"How will you heal me?" Harry asks

"I will explain…", Esmeralda starts

"I forbid you to tell him!" Vernon yells

Causing Harry to flinch.

Morgana just silences him with wandless magic. Esmeralda explains to Harry about magic. Who couldn't believe it. But Morgana heals the wounds on him just leaving thin scars and he believes. Esmeralda gently picks Harry up and goes into the living room. Morgana realises the Dursleys.

"We are taking custody of Harry to a school far away from here and you", Morgana says

"Where do we sign?" Vernon asks eagerly wanting to get rid of Harry

"This documents", Morgana says handing them over

Both Petunia and Vernon sign eagerly and suddenly there was a flash of magic from the documents and Petunia was knocked unconscious.

"What have you done to my wife?" Vernon bellows

"Disinherited her. The family of Evans will no longer call Petunia are kin", Esmeralda says firmly, "Her mother Rose Evans and father Henry Evans put that document in those. Disowning her and your son. She is feeling the effects"

"Now you will forget we were ever here. But you will know of the disownment", Morgana says and knocks Vernon

"Your taking me away?" Harry asks shyly

"She little one. And Dudley to see if we can teach him to be better", Esmeralda says

Dudley looks like he wants to complain and chuck a tantrum but Morgana takes his hand firmly.

"Lets go before someone comes", Esmeralda says standing up

Morgana takes the paperwork and Dudley and Esmeralda holds Harry and the disappear from 4 Privat Drive causing the wards to fall.

They appear and Harry looks around they were on a beach.

"This is where the Bermuda Triangle Island school for Magical Beings. Our family Harry, Dudley made this island and this school and city for the magical kingdom. This side is our private house", Morgana says

"Take me home", Dudley wails

"No. Your Grandma will have custody of you", Morgana says not letting go of Dudley

They walk into the mansion and see others waiting for them. Harry nervously looks at everyone.

"These are blood family Harry. This is my husband your Uncle Benjamin he is a werewolf", Esmeralda says gesturing at the man who came over

"Hello nephew", he says

"I am one of your ultimate grandfathers my name is Merlin Emrys. Morgana is my wife", Merlin says

"I am Joan of Arc I am an angel and are your several times grandmother. This is my husband Luc who is a demon", Joan says

"I am Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova and I am a vampire who was turned with my husband Damien", Anastasia says

"I am your Great-Great Uncle Damion Evans I am a Draconis a dragon that can turn into a human and this is my wife Ella who is an Air Elf", Damion says

"I am Damion's brother Harold and this is my wife Allie who is a werewolf", Harold says

All others introduce themselves. And Harry was amazed and Dudley was just wanted to leave.

"Hello", Harry says shyly

"Grandson" a woman says

"This is your mothers, mother Rose Evans who is a fire elf and her husband Henry who is an angel", Morgana says

"What did Petunia do to my grandson?" Rose asks

"He was beaten", Esmeralda says

"And this is your other Grandson Dudley", Morgana says gesturing to the boy

"My! He will be put on a diet immediately", Rose says

"No", Dudley yells

"He has been spoiled", Morgana says

"We will deal with that", Henry says

"Your not my grandparents", Dudley yells

"Yes we are. You and Harry are getting health check ups now", Rose orders

Esmeralda takes them to the wing of the mansion that was for people who were sick. Rose says taking Dudley who was fighting her.

"Be still. You will respect me", Rose says sternly to Dudley

They find a man in the rooms.

"Who do we have here? I am Mungo Bonham and I am a vampire", Mungo says

"These are your nephew Harry and his cousin Dudley", Morgana says

"So a full check?" Mungo asks

"Yes", Esmeralda says

"I will do Harry first", Mungo says

Esmeralda puts Harry on the bed.

"Harry this is your Uncle and he will be helping you. He will not harm you little one", Esmeralda says

Mungo waves his wand and does a full diagnoses. Mungo growls at what he sees and shows the others.

 _ **Abilities:**_

 _ **Harald James Potter**_

 _Natural Parseltongue_ 100% Blocked (Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

 _Natural Parselmagic_ 100% Blocked (By Albus Dumbledore)

 _IQ: 170_ 70% Blocked (By Albus Dumbledore)

 _Photographic Memory_ 100% Blocked (By Albus Dumbledore)

 _Wandless Magic_ 99% Blocked (By Albus Dumbledore)

 _Battle Magic:_ 100% Blocked (By Albus Dumbledore)

 _Battle Reflexes:_ 100% Blocked (By Albus Dumbledore)

 _Natural Occlumency_ : 100% Blocked (By Albus Dumbledore)

 _Natural Legilimency:_ 100% Blocked(By Albus Dumbledore)

 _Healing:_ 99% Blocked (By Albus Dumbledore)

 _Seer:_ 100% Blocked (By Albus Dumbledore)

 _The Gift of Tongues:_ 100% Blocked (By Albus Dumbledore)

 _Glamour Abilities:_ 100% Blocked (By Albus Dumbledore)

 _Natural Elemental:_ 100% Blocked (By Albus Dumbledore)

 _Shape-Shifting:_ 99% Blocked (By Albus Dumbledore)

 _Analytical Abilities:_ 100% Blocked (By Albus Dumbledore)

 _Truth Reader:_ 100% Blocked (By Albus Dumbledore)

 _Familiar Bonds:_ 100% Blocked (By Albus Dumbledore)

 _ **Confirmed Charms**_

 _Binding Charm (Casted by Albus Dumbledore in 1981)_

 _Tracking Charm (Casted by Albus Dumbledore in 1981)_

 _ **Confirmed Wards**_

 _Blood Wards (Casted by Albus Dumbledore in 1981)_

 _Mail Wards (Cased by Dumbledore in 1981)_

 _ **Confirmed Curses**_

 _Personality Curse (Casted by Albus Dumbledore in 1981)_

 _Appearance Curse (Makes the person look like someone they are not) (Casted by Albus Dumbledore in 1981)_

 _Bonds Block (Casted by Albus Dumbledore in 1981)_

 _Muggle Enraging Curse (Casted by Albus Dumbledore in 1981)_

 _Horcrux (Made by Tom Marvolo Riddle on 31_ _st_ _of October 1981)_

Morgana swore at the list. The others were all angry too.

"We will have to remove all of them", Esmeralda says

"Yes. Now check Dudley. I have a feeling", Rose says

Mungo waves his wand and a list appears off Dudley. That causes them to swear too.

 _ **Abilities:**_

 _ **Dudley Vernon Dursley**_

 _Natural Parseltongue 100% Blocked (Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Natural Parselmagic 100% Blocked (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _IQ: 110_ 20% Blocked (By Albus Dumbledore)

 _Magic Core_ 100% Blocked (By Albus Dumbledore)

 _Wandless Magic_ 100% Blocked (By Albus Dumbledore)

 _Battle Magic:_ 100% Blocked (By Albus Dumbledore)

 _Battles Reflexes:_ 100% Blocked (By Albus Dumbledore)

 _Natural Occlumency_ : 100% Blocked (By Albus Dumbledore)

 _Natural Legilimency:_ 100% Blocked(By Albus Dumbledore)

 _The Gift of Tongues:_ 100% Blocked (By Albus Dumbledore)

 _Glamour Abilities:_ 100% Blocked (By Albus Dumbledore)

 _Natural Elemental:_ 100% Blocked (By Albus Dumbledore)

 _Shape-Shifting:_ 100% Blocked (By Albus Dumbledore)

 _Familiar Bonds:_ 100% Blocked (By Albus Dumbledore)

 _ **Curses**_

 _Magic Depriving Curse (Casted by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Loathing Curse (Keyed to Harry Potter, Casted by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Hate Curse (Keyed to Harry Potter, Casted by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Magic Enraging Curse (Casted by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Personality Curse (Casted by Albus Dumbledore)_

"That would explain his behaviour", Rose says

"Harry, Dudley we will have to break the curses on the both of you. This might hurt", Morgana says

"Ok. Will you stay with me Auntie", Harry asks Esmeralda

"Of course little one", Esmeralda says

"Get away from me", Dudley yells

Morgana knocks him out with a sleeping spell.

"Now Harry we will be surrounding you and Dudley and we will break the curses and blocks. You will probably pass out. Don't worry that is normal", Mungo says

"Ok. Me ready", Harry says

Morgana, Merlin, and Mungo begin to chant in Latin. Both Dudley and Harry glow. Harry feels pain like nothing before. He feels his Auntie hug him just as he passed out from the pain.

They keep chanting and finally there was an explosion of magic realised. And the dark Horcrux comes out of Harry's scar. Merlin send Fiendfyre at it destroying it. Rose and Esmeralda see the changes in Harry his hair was flaming red with a few black streaks. Mungo checks his eyes and sees they are still emerald green with hazel flecks in them. He defiantly looked like his mother.

They turn to Dudley and he was slimmer and looked at lot like an Evans his hair was reddish-blonde.

"They will be alright probably sleep for the next 48 hours", Mungo says

"We will get them some clothes. They will need them", Rose says nodding to her husband Henry to come with her, "Look after the boys"

"We will", Esmerelda says

"Good", Rose says leaving

"I am going to tell Queen Tatiana the we have her grandsons here", Morgana says

"I will stay with them", Esmerelda replies

"See you soon", Morgana says disappearing

Esmerelda and Mungo stay to watch over the boys as Merlin goes back to the school to enrol both Harry and Dudley in the school. To protect them he would also go to the Nation to withdraw Harry from Hogwarts…

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was having a great day. He had all these books from the Potters Vaults that were rare and valuable. He would be taking more valuables from the brats vault. It was not like he would be using it.

Suddenly the alarms go off on the wards around Privat Drive and Harry Potter. Dumbledore pales as he sees the blood wards were now non-existent. He immediately apparates to Privat Drive and sees the Muggle Police everywhere. He marches forward and was stopped by a man.

"Sorry sir this place is a crime scene", the man says

"I need to speak with the Dursley's they know me I am Albus Dumbledore", Dumbledore says

"Wait here", the man says

The man goes inside and comes back later and tells Dumbledore he could come in. Dumbledore sees Mrs Dursley crying and Mr Dursley angry.

"Where is Harry Potter?" Dumbledore asks them as he freezes the Muggles

"The freak is gone and stole our little Dudders", Mrs Dursley cries

"What do you mean they are gone?" Dumbledore asks

"They vanished after I got a letter saying I am disinherited", Mrs Dursley cries

"Get our Dudders away from that freak now. And we will not take that freak back!" Mr Dursley bellows

"I will find your son and Harry and you will take Harry back in", Dumbledore says placing compulsion on them

"Fine", Mr Dursley says

Dumbledore strides out angrily how could that little brat run away? Now he had to search for the brat and fix everything so the brat would die for the greater good. So now he was going to call the Order and get them searching for the brat he didn't care about the other brat just the one that mattered…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
